


check the strings

by gyuandkwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, M/M, Red String of Fate, Secret Crush, Soulmates, seokmin is persistent in asking him to check his string, soonyoung can see the strings, soonyoung is tired of people asking him to check their strings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuandkwan/pseuds/gyuandkwan
Summary: If the statistics of Falling in Love with the Right Person at First Sight were higher to begin with,then it would've saved Soonyoung a lot of time and trouble from helping all those curious people seeking advice for their love lives (which, admittedly, Soonyoung didn't really care about). Sadly, it is not the case, so he is subjected by his own relatively nice nature to take it upon himself and straighten the tangled red strings of fate he's been gifted to see.(an au where soonyoung can see the red strings of fate whenever he wanted to, but there's a particularly insistent guy who constantly wants his string checked. soonyoung will never stop refusing every time he asks.)





	check the strings

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back with ANOTHER fic with getting drunk themes (honestly i dont know WHY)
> 
> this idea was on my phone drafts since last month asdfg i tried a lowkey new writing style here, but idk its not much different. hope u enjoy!!

The clock on his phone read 11:01 when Seokmin groggily woke up. His head was pounding, his body feels undeniably bare, and his heart nearly jumps in his throat when he sees a softly snoring Soonyoung faced away from him. It was all good and all except for the fact that his ass was awkwardly pressing against Seokmin's...well, his morning wood.

 

**17 HOURS BEFORE**

 

"Soonyoung, I was wondering--"

"Sorry, Nayoung-noona, I'm running kind of late. My shift starts in five minutes--"

"Soonyoung-ie!! Could you check this out for a second--"

"Taehyung, I'm sorry but I gotta go--"

"H-Hey Soonyoung-oppa, m-my friend was wondering--"

"Junhui, shut the _fuck_ up, you know I'm busy--"

This was usually the scenario Soonyoung is caught up with after his last classes for the day. Frankly, he was glad he could be helpful sometimes, but he had a life outside helping others with their love lives. And he never explicitly told someone straight up who to go or not to go with because that just defeated the purpose of love, didn't it? Besides, letting everything play out naturally before him was the best thing to do. Soonyoung only gave advice and guided people if they asked. His classmates, however, think they can get Soonyoung to tell them straight away who their soulmate was. Which Soonyoung cannot physically do because his tongue seared painfully when he tried to do so one time. Not that anyone bothered to listen.

In other words, Soonyoung is tired of people sidling up to him just to get information they needed. Or people bugging him when he was in the middle of completing a paper for his Theology class. Or people who were specifically called Lee Seokmin.

 

(  _"KWON SOONYOUNG!" a loud as fuck yell sounded through the hallways of the social science building and Soonyoung feels like burying himself six feet under the ground. People who knew his name shot him looks and Soonyoung turns around to glare at Seokmin._

 _"Are you_ trying  _to get me suspended, you idiot?"_

_"No, you just kept ignoring me the whole day," Seokmin pouted, and Soonyoung rolls his eyes. "check my string?"_

_"Nah."_

_"Why not? It only takes like, one second."_

_"Cause you're annoying. Go away."_

_Seokmin frowns and latches onto his arm just as a teacher from the other side of the hallway ironically yelled, "Keep quiet, classes are ongoing!" )_

 

Soonyoung was running for his life across campus, probably looking like a madman, to reach the coffeeshop on the opposite side of the building he was in. His shift had actually started five minutes ago and Jeonghan would murder him if he was more than ten minutes late.

Luckily, he crashes into someone and the books inside Soonyoung's bag are scattered all over the asphalt road. Soonyoung thinks his day is getting better and better.

"Shit, I'm so sorry--" Soonyoung gets up, scrambling away from the guy he knocked into and he immediately recognizes the tall frame and the nerdy Star Wars shirt he had just seen a couple hours ago.

"Soonyoung?" Seokmin blinks at him, standing up slowly and immediately helped picked up the books papers scattered around them. "are you okay?"

"Wow," he remarked, looking at Seokmin with slight amusement. "you know you can actually be decent when you're not pestering me about your string 24/7."

Seokmin's ears turn a little pink but he laughs the embarrassment away just as quickly as it had come. "But, Soonyoungieee, I'm _curious_."

Soonyoung makes an uninterested face, shaking his head. "Nope, gotta go, I'm late for my shift. Bye."

Seokmin laughs again, handing the other the last book. "Tell me next time, kay?"

Soonyoung shakes the weird thoughts of Seokmin away and continues running to the coffeeshop. Thankfully, it wasn't packed. A couple students were still around though, but Jeonghan manages to catch sight of him before he ties the apron around his waist.

"Kwon Soonyoung, you're late _again_ ," Jeonghan glares at him, shaking his head disapprovingly as Soonyoung walked over. "this is why you'll never get the best employee award."

Behind him, he sees Chan poke his tongue out teasingly. The kid had gotten the shitty award for three months in a row and counting. Soonyoung's only got it once before. Chan, that little shit.

"Yeah, sorry, I-- well, you know how it is." he mumbled, walking to the employee's only room to log his time in. Jeonghan sighs.

"You should be more direct and tell them off if you really dislike it."

"Well, it's not that easy.."

His boss gives him a look before letting the topic go. "Anyways, you're on counter duty. No talking to the customers unless you're done with your work."

"Yes, sir."

Seungkwan gives him a sympathetic look when he passes by him by the door. He must have heard all of Jeonghan's nagging. Soonyoung sighs as he takes up an order from a dead looking senior.

 

**13 HOURS BEFORE**

 

If the five hour shift did not exhaust Soonyoung, then the walk back to the dorms did. Like earlier, he needed to walk across the whole campus to reach the university's dorms. It was already ten o'clock in the evening and Soonyoung trudged his tired ass to his dorm, almost ready to groan in relief as he stepped on the elevator of the boys' dorms.

He fished his keys out of his pockets, closed the door, and collapsed on the couch. Jihoon, his roommate, peeks out his room and stares at Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung," Jihoon frowned, earning a grunt in response. "you didn't forget about later, right?"

"What?"

"The party at Seungcheol's later, you idiot. We've been holed up in this apartment all week. I want to go out once in a while too, you know."

Soonyoung groaned miserably. "That's tonight? Fuck. I'm so tired though."

Jihoon sighs frustratedly, even making his way over to the couch to slap Soonyoung's arm. "But you said we'd go--"

"But I'm tired..."

"But I literally have no one to go with except you," Jihoon plays the guilt card. Soonyoung knows it's a lie. He could go with Junhui if he wanted. "and I'm only going because I want to get in Seungcheol's pants. So you can go drink your sorrows away or something, I don't care."

Soonyoung pouts, rolling over to pull some decent clothes on. " _Fine_."

 

**12 HOURS BEFORE**

 

Soonyoung couldn't be bothered to dress nicely because he just wanted to get free beer. He still slightly cared about how he looked though, so he had pulled on some ripped jeans and a red leather jacket. Obviously, Jihoon had already slinked away to find Seungcheol the moment they had arrived at the party, so Soonyoung tried to find people he knew so he wouldn't be awkwardly drinking alone.

On cue, he sees a tipsy Seokmin make his way over to him and his ears almost fall off when the guy nearly yells, "Soonyoung! You're here!"

"Yeah, I am," Soonyoung's eyes couldn't help but travel across the other's body. The nerdy shirt was gone, replaced by a black flannel, way too many buttons than necessary popped open. He was also wearing... _holy shit_ , were those leather pants? His gaze lingered a little longer on Seokmin's thighs before snapping back up to his face. "I just got here like a few minutes ago."

Soonyoung hated how small his voice got.

Seokmin smiled, standing a little closer than necessary. "Tell me about my string!"

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. "I came here to party, not look at strings."

"Okay, I have a deal then," Seokmin's voice turned serious and his eyes looked dark. Soonyoung tries to ignore his raging hormones because fuck, did Lee Seokmin always look this..fuckable? "let's have a drinking contest. If I win, you tell me about my string. If you win, you ... what do you want to do?"

He thinks this over for a minute.

"You'll owe me a favor and do whatever I want." Soonyoung declares, already pulling Seokmin by the wrist and into the bar. "Okay. Deal?"

Seokmin smiled. "Deal."

 

**9 HOURS BEFORE**

 

Soonyoung has lost count how many shots he'd gotten, but he's still vaguely aware that he hasn't blacked out yet. He blearily rubbed his eyes and sees that Seokmin hasn't blacked out either. Ugh.

"Soon...young.." he groans. Soonyoung ignores the heat in his stomach. "how the fuck are you still up?"

Soonyoung takes another shot and gets up to climb on Seokmin's lap. Seokmin's hands travel to his ass in a second and it's not really helping Soonyoung's growing boner.

"You should be out by now." he says in between soft whimpers. Seokmin squeezes and a low moan escapes his mouth. He leans in and kisses him slowly, hips moving in a lazy rhythm.

Everything's a blur and Soonyoung doesn't know what he's doing, but it feels so good and Seokmin looked so hot and--

Seokmin moans under him.

"Suck me off." he demands, unzipping his pants and pulling them down swiftly. He didn't wear any boxers today because they had all been in the laundry basket. He feels Seokmin grow harder.

Seokmin's eyes are dark, pupils dilated. He ducks down and licks away the pre-cum teasingly, and Soonyoung almost begs him to just get over it.

" _Seokmin_ ," he groaned, hips almost bucking up. Seokmin's warm tongue feels like heaven.

Seokmin lifts him up for a moment, placing him down on the wooden chair, and spreaded Soonyoung's legs. He kneeled and swirled his tongue on the head before taking the whole thing in his mouth.

Soonyoung feels good.

 

**8 HOURS BEFORE**

 

Soonyoung and Seokmin are lying on Seokmin's bed in his dorm. They stumbled out Seungcheol's dorm, still drunk as hell, and walked to Seokmin's dorm that was only three rooms away from Seungcheol's. Seokmin's roommate was thankfully not home so they ended up sleeping together and their clothes were carelessly strewn all over the floor.

Seokmin feels good, pressed up against someone he liked, blissfully warming up his empty bed and giving him a good night's sleep even though the skies were already lighting up. The peaceful dawn was nice to spend cuddled up with your soulmate.

 

**1 HOUR BEFORE**

 

The clock on his phone read 11:01 when Seokmin groggily woke up. His head pounded and his body felt undeniably bare, and his heart nearly jumps in his throat when he sees a softly snoring Soonyoung faced away from him, but his ass was awkwardly pressing against Seokmin's...well, his morning wood.

He gently got up and headed straight to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom to take some Advil and lessen the shitty hangover. His morning wood was still painfully still present so he took a few minutes finishing himself off.

After that, he exits the bathroom and sees Soonyoung is already starting to wake up. He goes back to fetch him some Advil and a cup of water and comes back to see Soonyoung's eyes nearly pop out in surprise at his still nude figure. The white sheets bunched around his waist and Soonyoung almost looked like an angel with his pretty pale skin and wild bedhead.

"S-Seokmin," his eyes were now looking at anywhere but him. Seokmin's heart flutters at how cute he was. He certainly didn't expect Soonyoung to be the shy type after sex. "what are you-- why-- put some clothes on, I can't look at you right now!"

Seokmin laughed. "Why? It's nothing you haven't seen already." Luckily, Seokmin's roommate was out for the day. He climbed on the bed, closer to the flustered boy, placing his hands on each sides of his waist. "Soonyoung-ah, do you like me? Is that why you're nervous? I've been telling you since forever, why won't you check my string?"

Soonyoung's eyes flicked back to his, and Seokmin could see sadness. "B-Because... I really like you? When I find out who your actual soulmate is, I wouldn't know what to do."

He couldn't look at Seokmin properly, a little ashamed for being petty and not just helping him out.

"Soonyoung, look at me," Seokmin softly says, and the other's eyes slowly drag back to his. "check my string right now."

Soonyoung's fighting back some tears but he does what he's asked. He closes his eyes, tells his mind to see Lee Seokmin's string, opens his eyes, and stares. Kwon Soonyoung stares at the red string tied on Seokmin's finger and the red string that was tied on his own.

"How did you--"

"I can see them too," Seokmin looks at him fondly. "it's always been you, Soonyoung. I can't believe you didn't even bother check your own string."

Soonyoung's cheeks burned. "I thought I couldn't. And it was better played out naturally anyway."

Seokmin smiled and kisses Soonyoung softly. "I'm glad it did."

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEHE this was my first soonseok fic actually i dont know if i characterized right probably not but it was fun writing it ^-^ comments make me super happy so pls do tell me what u think about this fic!


End file.
